cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Snagglepuss
Snagglepuss is an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions that debuted in syndication on January 30, 1961 and ran for 32 episodes as a segment of The Yogi Bear Show, until January 6, 1962. In 1992 the series began airing in reruns on Cartoon Network untill 2001 when the series started airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang, where it still airs on occasion. Overview Snagglepuss is a pink anthropomorphic mountain lion, created in 1959, that sports an upturned collar, shirt cuffs and a string tie. He is voiced by Daws Butler (who is impersonating Bert Lahr), and is best known for his famous catchphrase, "Heavens to Murgatroyd!", along with phrases such as "Exit, stage left!" Snagglepuss first appeared in several episodes of The Quick Draw McGraw Show and then became a regular segment on The Yogi Bear Show. He also appeared in other Hanna-Barbera series such as Yogi's Gang in 1973, as a co-host for Laff-A-Lympics in 1977 and 1978, ''Yogi's Treasure Hunt in 1985 and as a teenager on Yo Yogi! in 1991.'' Snagglepuss lives in a cavern, which he constantly tries to make more habitable for himself. No matter what he does, however, he always winds up back where he started or worse off than he was before. In some episodes, Snagglepuss is chased by Major Minor, a pint-sized hunter, whose chases seem similar to the ones which involve Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny (which was hardly a coincidence, since most of the scripts were created by Michael Maltese, one of Warner Bros. Cartoons' key writers in the '40s and '50s). In his earliest roles, before getting his own cartoons, Snagglepuss was orange instead of pink, wore no collar or cuffs, and occasionally was called "Snaggletooth". Confusion reigns in part because his first appearance, "Lamb Chopped" (an early Quick Draw McGraw short), actually calls him Snagglepuss but has him refer to an unseen "Snaggletooth" as his brother. The brownish-orange proto-Snagglepuss also appeared with Doggie Daddy and his son Augie in a short entitled "Snagglepuss". Cast *Daws Butler - Snagglepuss *Don Messick - Major Minor Episodes Season 1 # "Major Operation" # "Feud for Thought" # "Live and Lion" # "Fraidy Cat Lion" # "Lions Share Sheriff" # "Cagey Lion" # "Royal Ruckus" # "The Roaring Lion" # "Paws for Applause" # "Knight and Daze" # "The Gangsters All Here" # "Having a Bowl" # "Diaper Desperado" # "Arrow Error" # "Twice Shy" # "Cloak and Stagger" Season 2 # "Remember Your Lions" # "Remember the Daze" # "Express Trained Lion" # "Jangled Jungle" # "Lion Tracks" # "Fight Fright" # "Spring Hits a Snag" # "Legal Eagle Lion" # "Don't Know It Poet" # "Tail Wag Snag" # "Rent and Rave" # "Footlight Fright" # "One Two Many" # "Royal Rodent" # "Be My Ghost" # "Charge That Lion" In Other Media *Snagglepuss appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark and Yogi's Gang. In Yogi's Gang, he is often referred to as a tiger and not a mountain lion. *Snagglepuss acted as a co-host with Mildew Wolf from the Cattanooga Cats segment "It's the Wolf" on Laff-A-Lympics. *Snagglepuss was a regular in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. *In the "Fender Bender 500" segment of Wake, Rattle, and Roll, Snagglepuss (voiced by Greg Burson) was paired up with Huckleberry Hound as they drove a monster truck called the Half-Dog, Half-Cat, Half-track; it resembled a portable stage, which was perfectly appropriate for both Huck and Snag. *Snagglepuss appeared in three television films which were part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series: Yogi's Great Escape, Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose, and The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound. *Snagglepuss also appeared in the animated specials Yogi's First Christmas and Casper's First Christmas. *Snagglepuss was featured as a teenager in Yo Yogi! again voiced by Greg Burson. *Snagglepuss was seen in a Cartoon Network Rap in 1995. *In The Simpsons episode "Lady Bouvier's Lover", Comic Book Guy shows Bart a cel of Snagglepuss to show a cel that's worth something, as opposed to the cel of Scratchy's arm Bart was trying to sell to him. *In Drawn Together, Snagglepuss is featured in the episode "Gay Bash" but his face is blurred, referencing how strangers are blurred on reality programs. He is voiced by Chris Edgerly. *Snagglepuss made two cameos in a MetLife commercial in 2012, titled "Everyone". In a behind the scenes video, Snagglepuss acts and rehearses in front of the director of the ad, only for the director to tell him he does not have any speaking roles in the ad, and in response, Snagglepuss storms out of the trailer. *On a segment of Weekend Update on Saturday Night Live, Season 34: Episode 8, November 15, 2008, Bobby Moynihan appeared in costume as Snagglepuss to comment on California's ban on gay marriage. During the segment Snagglepus is outed by anchor Seth Meyers, and then confesses that his domestic partner is fellow Hanna-Barbera cartoon character The Great Gazoo who also makes a cameo. *Snagglepuss appears in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy in the episode "Irwin Gets a Clue" as one of several Hanna-Barbera characters to be run into by Hoss Delgado's truck. Home Release On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released the complete series on DVD, titled: The Yogi Bear Show - The Complete Series. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang